The invention is related to providing a portable refrigerating/heating apparatus for cooling or heating drink and foodstuff and then for keeping heat, and particularly to providing a portable refrigerating/heating apparatus including a foodstuff preserving portion and a heat exchanging portion, which is able to be separated from each other and to carry only the preserving portion.
Apparatus for refrigerating and/or heating the foodstuff have been developed and used in various manners. For example, a refrigerator is generally made in the form of the rectangular body, and in which the foodstuff preserving chamber is tightly enclosed and the heat exchanging portions are integrally merged in the peripheral wall of the foodstuff preserving chamber to be communicated with the foodstuff preserving chamber, so that the air in the foodstuff preserving chamber is heat-exchanged, and the heat-exchanged air generates the convection by the fan motor in the preserving chamber to cool the foodstuff.
Also, a heating apparatus is provided with the preserving chamber the same as in a refrigerator and includes a heater considered as the heat exchanging means for emitting a high heat, so that the air in the preserving chamber is heat-exchanged, and the heated air heats the foodstuff or the medicinal decoction, etc., or it directly heats the foodstuff to preserve them at the predetermined uniform temperature.
But, such like conventional apparatus have been used for only one purpose. For example, the refrigerating or the heating apparatus is fixedly installed in the kitchen of a home or a shop to store a large amount of stock as well as to take them out therefrom if necessary. It has been generally manufactured so that its volume is relatively bigger thereby setting importance on the preservation of a large amount of goods or foodstuff.
Then, nowadays it is requested to facilitate a small amount of the foodstuff to be cooled and/or heated and to transport it while being stored at the predetermined temperature. Further, its carrying and movement is preferable. Nevertheless it has not been developed until now except for storage houses made from insulative materials, for example, foam material, etc. to store the foodstuff under the heat insulation condition.
On the other hand, a conventional typical apparatus is disclosed in Japan Laid Open Patent Publication No. Sho 64-84083. A refrigerating/heating apparatus described in this Patent Publication includes an opening portion provided with an insulative window for viewing the storage goods; a Peltier element being automatically capable of changing the heat absorbing and the heat emitting according to the switching of the current polarity to be applied thereto; a heat exchanging portion including a heat absorbing plate and a heat sink plate junctioned to each other; and a vacuum vessel manufactured to lessen the wall thickness as well as to enhance the insulation. Whereby a heat exchanging portion absorbs the heat by the heat absorbing plate and emits the heat through the heat sink plate when the direct current is applied thereto. Herein it is known that this refrigerating/heating apparatus is centered on the application of the Peltier element.
Also, Japan Utility Model Publication No. Sho 61-1332 is disclosed relative to a heat exchanging apparatus including the storage house provided with the refrigerating parts, such as a wire condenser, a fan motor, etc., in which the fan is installed at the diagonal line of the mechanic chamber on four sides of which the air passages are formed, the compressor is mounted in a position below the blowing direction of the fan, the hot portion of the wire condenser connected to the compressor is arranged below the blowing direction and between the air passage formed as the discharging port and the compressor, while its cold portion is arranged over the blowing direction and the air passage formed as the intaking port and the fan, whereby the storage of the hot air in the mechanic chamber for performing the air intaking/discharging from its multi-directions is prevented, the speed for introducing/discharging the air from and/or into the mechanic chamber is somewhat relieved, the refrigeration parts are heat-exchanged to be cooled in order to create the low temperature, and the air is reversely blown against the refrigerating parts to increase the temperature gradually, thereby improving the heat radiation of the compressor and the heat exchanging of the wire condenser.
But, the cited reference is related to the improvement of the thermal efficiency in the freezing cycle, and it is adapted to use as a show case installed fixedly in a predetermined position of the shop, not as a portable refrigerator.
Considering the technical contents as described above, these types of appliances are not portable. Therefore, it is difficult to carry a conventional applicance since its mechanic chamber and the storage house in the refrigerator or the show case are not separated from each other.